


Kinda Nice

by irefusetoanswer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Writing, Beacon Hills, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Boys In Love, Character Development, Confident Theo Raeken, Confused Liam, Could Be Canon, Cute Liam Dunbar, Danger, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dom Theo, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dorks in Love, Doubt, Drabble, Endgame, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fanon, Feels, Gay, Gay For You, Hate to Love, Headcanon, Homosexuality, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Humans vs. Werewolves, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagine your OTP, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, OTP Feels, On the Run, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pack Bonding, Protection, Protective Theo Raeken, Quote: Conceal Don't Feel, Redemption, Romantic Gestures, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Short One Shot, So Married, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Fun, Teenagers, Thiam, Top Theo Raeken, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Worried Liam, mtv needs to step up their game and stop queerbaiting us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irefusetoanswer/pseuds/irefusetoanswer
Summary: Takes place in 6x16. My headcanon for what should've happened.orTheo tries to protect Liam from getting hurt by the hunters, by basically laying on top of him.





	Kinda Nice

They were close, too close. If they didn't hide soon, what would happen to them?  
He heard them coming closer, and when they were right around the corner, Theo wasn't risking that.

 

He caught Liam off guard, when he jumped on him, pushing him down to the ground.

 

"What the hell was that for?!" the confused teen whispered angrily, but mostly surprised.  
Theo held his finger up, signaling him to be quiet.  
Liam gave Theo a look of confusion, until he realized he should've used his werewolf powers to hear what the heck was going on.  
And then he heard. It was Nolan, closing in on them.  
So, Theo was trying to save him? Why..?

 

"Theo.." Liam breathed out, feeling the other boy's weight on his whole body.  
Theo just smirked, and looked away, trying to focus on the sounds of Nolan's footsteps.

 

He turned his head back to Liam, now focusing on him.  
They had eyecontact for a few moments, before Theo broke the silence.  
"This is kinda nice." he whispered, his breath hitching slightly, followed up by a confident smirk.

 

Nice? What did he mean by that? And why did Liam feel like his face was heating up?  
Liam's frown turned upside-down, until it was a soft smile.

 

He couldn't help but look at the other boy's lips. Why did he feel like this whenever he was around Theo Raeken?  
There's no way he liked another boy, right?  
'I'm not gay. I can't be. What about Hayden? I can't like the guy who tried to kill my alpha and tried to break up the pack... can I? What would Scott think? Would I be kicked out the pack? Is this considered betrayal?' was just some of the questions running through the boy's mind.

 

Liam felt his breath betraying him. He tried to breathe properly, but it was incredibly difficult, considering there was a man literally lying on him.

 

The footsteps of Nolan started to fade, but for some reason, none of them were moving.  
Liam didn't want Theo to move, if he had to be honest.

Liam then admired his face again, and realized that Theo's eyes fell to his lips.  
If he was just a little closer..-

 

"C'mon.. let's get outta here. Just in case Nolan comes back this way." Theo said, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Oh, uh, yeah.. we can't risk that, huh?" Liam chuckled nervously.

Theo stood up, and reached his hand at Liam's, suggesting to help him up.  
Why was he doing this? Did he not understand how this made him feel? Did he feel it too? Or was it only Liam? So many questions stayed unanswered.

But when Liam reached to grab Theo's hand, and the guy pulled him up, also reaching his right hand to his shoulder, he felt his cheeks clearly heating up, feeling a deep blush.

 

What the hell?  
Liam quickly turned around.

Was Theo doing this on purpose? Did he _know_? Why would he even do this?

Besides, Liam had a girlfriend. But she had left him and Beacon Hills behind. Technically they were still together, but it was normal to feel this way, right? Even if it's for another man?

He shook his head, trying to get all the thoughts that were consuming his mind out of his head.

 

"Um, let's get goin'." he mumbled awkwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with my friend about this, and we both ship Thiam so hard, so I decided to write this shortie instead of sleeping. I don't regret it.
> 
> If only MTV wasn't queerbaiting us, we could've had this.
> 
> Like always, ignore my writing. I am aware it needs improvement, and it feels rushed when it's being read. Constructive criticism is appreciated though! :D  
> Forgive the many tags. Whenever I am adding tags, it ends up being TONS of tags. On Tumblr I once added too many tags and it wouldn't show up! Oops!
> 
> Oh and, I wrote this last night :3


End file.
